


[莱耶斯x麦克雷]Cowboy and The Hell.

by WolfyChan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, R攻麦克雷受
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyChan/pseuds/WolfyChan
Summary: *备份lofter。原文写于2016年6月*一辆绞肉车。*麦克雷受。
Relationships: GaMc, Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Kudos: 7





	[莱耶斯x麦克雷]Cowboy and The Hell.

66号公路上干燥又炎热，麦克雷都以为他叼着的雪茄能不点自燃了。  
红色披风的牛仔几个小时前才着脚到这条路上，他后脚上的暗影就又跟上来了。就像烈日当头的一阵冷风，沉沉死气让他浑身不自在。黑色的雾气飘忽在公路一侧，他没直接转过身，只先吸了一口雪茄，又玩弄着他的枪，往上丢了两圈又握住。  
“掘墓人又把你找来了？”  
黑色的雾气聚拢成形体，伫立在公路一旁。混杂着黄沙，骷髅面具的收割者发出了几声怪笑。  
“他们的坟墓容纳不了我，”暗影笼罩了杰西·麦克雷的周遭，连午中的阳光都被掩盖，“死亡如影随形，连你也是。”  
“你想把你的子弹埋到这里？”麦克雷用食指夹下嘴边的烟，示意着他的左胸，上面泛着金属的光泽。黑色的人影没有动静，只散发着冰冷的气息。皮帽的牛仔拉了拉帽子，耸了耸肩。  
“好吧，伙计，那就上吧。”  
收割者的怪笑越来越大，在空旷的公路上十分诡谲。骷髅面具下泛过一阵黑气，收割者手上就多出了两把枪。在杰西·麦克雷再次握住他的手枪想要送他一颗子弹的时候，死神又成为一团黑雾消失在他面前。  
“失算！”  
皮帽的牛仔咂咂嘴，小声咒骂了一句。收割者非此方即彼方，没有远去的可能。麦克雷调转视线，冰凉的物体触及了他的脖颈，他的双眼对上了森白如骨的骷髅面具。  
“死亡来临。”  
空洞的声音环绕在杰西的耳边，铺天盖地的黑暗淹没了正午当时。

失败的代价是偿还，至于偿还什么，总是由赢家决定。  
比如此刻，杰西·麦克雷全身除了披风没有一件完整的衣物，帽子歪了一边，雪茄和枪也不知道哪里去了。他裤子和衣服都破了一大个洞，死神按着他的脑袋把他强行摔在地上，不断有血从额间流下。咸腥的铁锈味灌满了他的鼻腔。  
“该死的!”  
收割者一只手提着麦克雷的头发，脚踩在他的背上，往公路的边上一踢，牛仔的身体飞出去四五米远。麦克雷跪趴在地上，前胸和沙地摩擦得生疼，究竟断了几根骨头？他不知道。这可不好办，他还本想回德州好好逍遥一番，淘点古巴来的烟草，再带回几瓶粗酿的红葡萄酒，谁想半路就被黑色的影子缠住，直到如今这个残破不堪的地步。  
他撑着一只手，想从地上缓慢地爬起来，冰冷的枪支即可就抵上他的腰部，让他动弹不得。诡谲的笑声再次响起。  
麦克雷还想再干他一脚，他还算对自己的肉搏技巧有信心。但收割者甚是了解他的意图，直截了当地朝他能稍微活动的脚踝开了一枪。这枪打得很好，恰到好处的避开了容易造成坏死的部分，正好能让它无法发挥原本的作用。如果是麦克雷自己打出的，他会给自己打个九分，换一个场景，假设麦克雷是旁观者，他甚至会吹口哨叫好。可如今情况不同，牛仔只能忍着痛跪趴在地上，任凭死神践踏。  
黑影扔掉了他的枪，粗暴的撕下麦克雷破了一半的外裤。冰冷的皮质手套划过他的腰部和臀部，麦克雷感到一阵凉意。  
“你什么时候有这种下流的兴趣了？”  
收割者只给了几声怪笑以应答，麦克雷推测这个多年不见的老家伙已经疯了。他感到自己的臀瓣被分开，老二敞开在炽热的空气中，和蔫了的稻草一样软趴趴的。随即冰冷的触感又覆盖到了他的裆部，那是枪口。  
“操，你是疯子吗？住手！”  
杰西浑身剧烈扭动了起来，试图逃离这片区域。这太可怕了，失去什么都不能失去小杰西。  
“挣扎，即开枪。”  
毫无机制的声音环绕，麦克雷瞬间安分下来。死神开始将他冰冷的指头塞进麦克雷从来没使用的洞穴里。这种感觉太奇怪了，他就在某些酒馆看到过，那种两个男人干的勾当。  
待手指能放到三根的时候，死神停下了他的动作，从衣服里再掏出两把枪，一把先挂在衣服上，摩挲着另一把，抵着刚刚开拓过的洞穴。  
杰西暗道不好，他拼命想要改变现状，死神按在他肩膀上的手强有力，使他只能动弹丝毫。  
“你…，”他艰难的开口，“枪不是这么浪费的。”  
“我还轮不到你教。安静，否则开枪。”  
死神把玩了许久，尝试了很多种手法，最后用指尖掰开洞穴，粗暴的把枪弄了进去。撕裂的感觉从里面传来，他和处女被开苞一样流了血。  
“嘶……妈的痛死了！我诅咒你……下地狱……”  
麦克雷痛的快要失去意识，指尖发白，使劲掐着手臂努力从痛楚中回过神来。怪笑声又嘶嘶地响起。  
“我即是地狱，年轻的牛仔。”  
巨大的枪支将冰冷和坚硬传达到内里的每一处，杰西不得不把臀瓣长得很开，以求一种较为舒适的境地，他甚至觉得他这辈子都不可能再次把腿合拢了。  
他更蔫了的小杰西此刻也被冰冷覆盖，但某种灼热又坚硬的物体却抵上他的腰部。  
“妈的，你这个变态，还有第三把枪…”  
牛仔想咒骂出他这辈子在酒馆里听到最难听的脏话，洞里的枪却只能让他保持缄默。死神的怪笑和炸弹一样偶然，没有人知道他为什么以及什么时候笑，正如没人知道枪什么时候会走火，而杰西·麦克雷宁死也不要死成这个鬼样子。  
巨大的痛楚再次传来，死神一把将枪支抽出，方才还紧缩的地方此时松散了不少，血液遍布了周围，滴在沙地上，和别的地方的血液混杂在一起。  
之后的过程比方才好受很多，但依旧充满耻辱。炽热的枪支比冰冷的好太多了，反差过大，以至于麦克雷不禁紧缩了他的洞穴。在第三把枪炽热地摩擦到某一处的时候，他全身痉挛。  
“呃啊……”  
死神加快了他的动作，他依旧把牛仔的脑袋往地上按，牛仔的皮帽不知什么时候被扔到一边。  
麦克雷跪在地上，为了让身体更加舒适，他抬起他的腰。收割者似乎相当满意他的表现，不断地冲击着最敏感的地方。  
他不断像狗一样的低喘着气，口水早就顺着无法合拢的嘴角划下，打湿了胡子。他双手撑着沙地，努力想把脑袋抬起来一点——贴着沙地一点也不舒服。  
莱耶斯好像也察觉到了他的不适，揪起他的头发，把他整个人翻过来。此刻麦克雷可以看到自己的全貌，看自己是怎么进行这种勾当的，他半眯着眼睛，用手挡住正午的阳光，余光却瞅见自己已经高高勃起了。这比之前他碰到过的小妞的玩法都要刺激，他从没想过用屁股也能这么爽。杰西扭动着腰，贴合着收割者的动作，淫靡的水声从交合处传来，汗水和体液是这条干燥公路上唯一的水分。  
在无间隙的碰撞摩擦中，麦克雷爽的不行，尽管前几刻他还在钻心的疼痛，现在这种疼痛和快意交融在一起，让他想要浪叫起来。  
“嗯嗯唔…日我，……呃，日我那里，快点！”  
死神又发出了嘶嘶的怪笑，麦克雷听到他的喘气声也开始粗重了。  
“学徒杰西卡，此刻你应该说点什么…呃…适宜场合的话。”  
“妈的……啊……我叫你……日我…狠命地日我！”  
他的欲望已经高涨不已了，顶撞着炽热的沙地，和粗糙界面摩擦的疼痛却在下一刻，在冰冷的手覆盖上的时候减缓了不少。冰冷的手抚摸着麦克雷的柱体，麦克雷几乎快要射，但被强行堵住了出口，所有的动作一下停住了。  
“别让我说第三遍，杰西卡，说点适宜场合的话。”  
平台期戛然而止的感觉令人极度恼火，快乐停滞后浑身的伤痕又作痛起来。麦克雷连续嘟哝了整整半分钟的脏话，收割者便把枪抵在他的脖子上，迫使他闭嘴。  
“需要提示吗，男孩？”  
收割者那种嘶嘶的不稳定的声音减少了，此刻他听起来相当正常。牛仔眼前的骷髅面具一点点被揭下，其后显露出了一张小麦色的男性面孔，黝黑的眼珠、眉毛还有胡须依旧，除了少些皱纹证明着岁月的流逝，和几年前他们第一次见面时一模一样。  
“莱耶斯…”  
浑身只有红色的披风还没全部被破坏的牛仔喃喃自语，不久他最后的衣物都被收割者所收割，紧接着他尝到了炽热的、来自死亡的吻。  
“你很聪明，这毕竟是两个人的事。”  
一切的事情沿着方才他所渴求的进行，此时他们换成了正面位，无论收割者还是牛仔都能清晰地观察对方的神态。许久未见的面庞出现在麦克雷眼前，说实话他还是有点不自在的，尽管他见过这个家伙很多次，但每一次都不似这一次一样以真面目示人。  
麦克雷想和刚才一样恬不知耻的叫床和自慰，毕竟在这种事情上他鲜少有羞耻心的障碍，在收割者真面目的注视下，他反而不敢那样肆无忌惮地浪了；但这不代表他不会取悦自己。他略加小心的环住死神的肩膀，如今他们的脑袋靠在一起。他的双腿也夹住死神的后腰，让他们之间贴合的更加顺畅和紧密。他不断喘息着，嘴里喃喃念叨着收割者的名字，这很显然取悦了收割者，也取悦了他自己心里哪处的羞耻心。他感觉异常兴奋，快要攀上欲望的巅峰，  
“莱耶斯，使劲地操我…咳…”  
他的声音比刚才的小得多，而且这句话他差点没能连成一句。但在说出口的时候，他明显感到对方抽插的动作加快了不少，他本身的喘息也厚重了不少。  
交合处的粘液湿嗒嗒的浸满了一小片土地，麦克雷自己的欲望也挺立着，不断分泌着晶莹的液体。他不断重复着刚才的小伎俩，挑战底线让他感到极度兴奋。  
收割者将牛仔再次按倒在地上，唇齿相依堵住了他最后的吼叫。血液和精液混杂着滴满了沙地、牛仔的身体和洞穴。麦克雷还在神智不甚清晰地缓着气，阴冷的气息就包裹了他们。他疑惑地抬起眼，看到死神又戴上了他的面具，不知道从哪里又掏出了两把枪，强行塞到了他无法闭拢的嘴里。  
“唔唔唔—！”  
新一波攻势和操干接踵而至。  
看来在死神用尽他的枪支之前，他的德州之旅是无法开始了。麦克雷这么绝望地想着，腰部贴合着对方的动作，嘴里浪叫着羞耻的话语，追求着个人快意的极致。

FIN。  
不写了，打屁股去。  
我只喜欢看别人的肉文，痛哭。就没有人喜欢艹麦克雷吗？？  
安利一个麦克雷受群: 西部教育与学习 564917867


End file.
